Empathy
by FrankieSunflower
Summary: Peter and Caspian's subjects know them better than they think. Written for SaltLakeQueen as a tankyoo for writing a FANTASTIC Caspeter.


Author's Note: Written for Salt Lake Queen as a thank you for writing one of the coolest Caspeter fics ever.

.

.

.

'Mi amor ...' Caspian whispered, simpering. Peter pulled out and lay on his side beside him, brushing strands of hair from his face. 'Out of ten?'

Caspian looked over at him, frowning at smiling at the same time. 'Twenty.'

'Really?' Peter propped himself up on his elbow. 'Suck-up.'

'Given your earlier performance I think you would be the suck-up of the evening.'

Peter thought Caspian's misunderstandings of euphemisms were truly adorable, especially the ones that became blatant sexual innuendo. He kissed Caspian's lips and neck and chest, and climbed astride him, mouth opening wide involuntarily as he felt Caspian slide inside. Caspian rolled his hips, pushing himself deeper into Peter, who gasped. He leaned forward and rained kisses on Caspian's face as he was slowly, steadily taken. He bucked suddenly, feeling the heat rise. He sat up and leaned back, steadying himself with his legs. Caspian was thrusting slowly, moaning and lifting his legs (as he was prone to do, Peter noticed, in moments of sex-induced physical bliss). They came quickly, and Peter didn't bother moving from his spot in Caspian's lap.

'I've discovered something,' he said, pressing on Caspian's nipples with his respective thumbs. Caspian "mm?"ed in response and Peter bounced on his lap twice to get his attention. He didn't want Caspian drifting off. Given that Caspian was still inside him, the bouncing had significant effect to bring him to full attention.

'You've discovered something?' Caspian prompted when the sensation of a penis hardening inside his ass began to distract Peter.

'Yeah. I've discovered that sometimes ...' he leaned forward with one hand on the pillow above Caspian's head, and rocked back and forth, slowly, luxuriously, 'we do it because we're really happy about something.' He sped up, moving Caspian's hands to his own cock and groaning when they started to please him. 'And sometimes ... we do it because we're sad, and need comfort.' Caspian watched Peter's face, torn between a thoughtful point of private conversation, and the ecstasy of sex. 'Sometimes we do it ... because we can't ... can't be around each other without getting ... oh Caspian ... without getting ...'

'Hot?' Caspian breathed, rolling them over and pumping into Peter at a steady pace. Peter groaned uncontrollably, legs wrapped tightly around Caspian's upper body, hands clawing at his back. 'Distracted?' Caspian continued to suggest, thrusting harder and more abruptly, coaxing sharp cries from Peter. 'Aroused?' Caspian whispered hoarsely in his ear before he, too, lost control.

They did it twice more before they were both too sore and exhausted to continue. Peter lay on his front, legs together, face to Caspian's chest, and Caspian lay on his back and fidgeted when his limbs went to sleep.

The next morning, the usual banter was flying around the table, and Caspian caught a snippet of what was being said at the end table.

'... so maybe they do it because they're happy.'

Caspian called them to tell the court what they were talking about. A man stood to address the king, and described the conversation. Peter listened intently. Arguments were the topic, and the shamefaced courtier described how the frequent spats between the two kings were gaining the attention of many of Narnia's high-society people.

'We thought ... perhaps, more than just a foul mood might set Your Grace and Your Grace at each other's throats,' the courtier suggested. Caspian looked to Peter discreetly, smiling darkly.

'And what other moods have been suggested?' Caspian asked. Peter swallowed. Caspian's hand, under the table, was firmly grasping him between the legs.

'Perhaps, given that you both seem to incite such powerful emotions from each other, perhaps any situation regarding high emotion could incite a disagreement.'

'Like?' Caspian asked, acting intrigued and quite entertained, though probably more because Peter was trying to swat his hand away now that it had intruded inside his pants.

'Perhaps, when Your Grace has had a hard day, you might find comfort in each other's ... impassioned conversation,' the courtier began. Several people laughed guiltily, gradually more easily 

as they saw Caspian's open laughter and Peter's apparent enjoyment. He had given up trying to discourage Caspian, who was holding Peter firmly by his most valuable appendage and stroking him with his thumb.

'Sometimes it seems as though Your Graces cannot be near one another without fighting,' the man continued, gaining confidence. Caspian nodded concedingly, and so did Peter, who did not trust himself to open his mouth. The court was laughing again.

'They say two people must share a certain empathy to be able to row so often and yet remain as respectful to one another,' a woman commented from the opposite table. Caspian smiled, and glanced at Peter, who was gripping the edges of the table. The woman, noticing his tenseness, dropped her smile and bowed. 'As it please your Grace,' she added quickly.

'It pleases us fine,' Caspian said. 'Perhaps our High King is ill,' he suggested airily, and removed his hand just as Peter was reaching climax. Peter tried not to look too infuriated, and took the hand as it was offered to him, and he was guided from the court.

Later, in his bedchambers, once Caspian had seen to his "illness", they lay together and discussed the conversation, picking it to pieces to make sure no-one had realized the depth of their "empathy".

'They were just making jokes,' Peter said, though he didn't quite believe it. The last thing in the world he could survive was Caspian leaving him out of fear for his reputation.

'Perhaps,' Caspian said thoughtfully, stroking Peter's hair. 'Our people know us well. Not well enough to threaten our ... relationship,' he said carefully. 'But better than we thought. I do take comfort in you. In your very presence,' Caspian whispered, kissing him between his eyes.

'They ought to have noticed that, I suppose,' Peter replied, gasping and smiling as he felt Caspian slide inside.


End file.
